Hello Captain
by JessWho
Summary: It's been a long time since River has seen Captain Jack Harkness and now it's the last time, but for him it's the first.


_A/N: Because my brain cooperated when I said Jack and River, please!_

_Timelines: For Jack, between the end of The Parting Of The Ways and Utopia. For River (and the Doctor), a long time after The Wedding Of River Song. So, err, Spoilers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Captain<strong>

The sky was like a smudge of last night's eyeliner, a faded black with just a glittering of tiny stars here and there beginning to push through. The unlit methane street lamp offered her an ample selection of shadows to hide in.

There was something overwhelmingly magical about being crouched in a Dickensian street dressed to the nines in a slate-coloured gown and holding a small, but dangerous gun. She had it in her blood, contained, but surging through her at speed. Striking every atom and awakening the warrior in her.

Ever since Jenny had helped her dress that morning she had been trapped in an exaggerated state of arousal. The bruising tightness of her corset sending her hearts into arrhythmia.

She was hiding behind an array of disused wooden pallets when he joined her and she had very nearly shot him. "Jack!" She mouthed, shocked to see him after so long.

He gave her a dashing smile and raised an eye brow as if to say 'We've met?"

She wobbled as though something had struck her in the chest and turned back to keeping look out, determined not to give this young Jack a glimpse of her pain.

Pulling on the thin gold chain around her neck she lifted a pair of binoculars made of a similar metal from where it had been nestled snug between her breasts, she ignored the way Jack's eyes wandered over her hourglass figured with hungry intrigue.

Jack shifted closer to her stopping short of stepping on her skirts, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder and knee as he crouched unsteadily.

"If you get in my line of fire I will shoot through you," River warned as he leaned in close his breath rousing the curls behind her ear.

"Beautiful and dangerous," Jack Harkness whispered in awe, "I'd remember a girl like you."

"Lady," River corrected, "and you will."

"Won't you give me a name to go with the pretty face?" He teased, his fingers clenching around her knee.

"River Song," She answered as a low, distant rumble from miles away signified the beginning of a storm and rain came down on them like hail, soaking through her clothes in an instant.

Jack stared at her wide-eyed for a moment and released his grip on her shoulder and knee, "I've heard of you."

"I know, most time agents have," She smirked as she let the now pointless binoculars hang from the golden chain around her neck and bang gently against her waist and tried to one handedly maneuver her water logged skirts so that she wouldn't topple under the weight.

Jack cocked his gun, "I could get a pretty fortune for you."

"Yes, you probably could if I hadn't disabled your Vortex Manipulator while you were checking me out before," She said finally deciding to stand despite the gun aimed at her. She clutched her chest for a moment as she rose and caught her breath, "Good god, why would anyone think these were a good idea," River huffed breathlessly.

"If it's any consolation you look fabulous," He smiled at her, all teeth and twinkling eyes.

She pressed back against the dry wall behind her to keep the rain from impairing her sight of the street, grateful at least that the heavy rain fall and the lack of light hid her well.

"Thank you, Captain. Now please, unless you intend to put a bullet through me, put it away. We both know even if you could call the Time Agency you wouldn't."

"Are you going to explain how you know me?" He asked as he got to his feet and lent on the wall next to her at a respectful distance.

"Well, now, that's a spoiler, you know how the Doctor gets about those, Jack." Her eyes flashed to the end of the street.

"You know the Doctor?" He asked turning towards her at the same time as she knocked the gun out his hand and pressed her back to his chest trapping him against the wall as she let out three shots in quick succession and the lone Dalek that was just meters away was blown from it casing.

Jack screamed hysterically in her ear his breath coming out in distorted gasps as he alternately pulling her closer and trying to pull her way, the backs of his boots scuffing on the brickwork behind him as he tried to escape in blind panic.

"Jack! Jack!" River hissed, struggling to lock the safety on her gun as he shock behind her.

She slid her hand behind her so it was between her body and his arm and swung it out knocking his hand away. She span quickly and pushed herself against his front and pressed her hand firmly to his mouth.

"Hush now, Jack," She whispered as he raged against her palm. His eyes were black with terror and every bit as haunted as she had thought a young Jack would be after suffering his first lonely death by these creatures.

Her hand fell away and she saw his lips hideously forming into another scream and covered it with her own, capturing the sound in her mouth. He kissed her back almost instantaneously falling back onto his default 'Sex solves everything' and pulling her flush against him.

He tasted like static to her taste buds, his mouth possessive and searching as he thrusted his own tongue deeply between her parted lips and dragged it up along the roof of her mouth.

The corset held her spine rigid, the whale bones structure digging into her ribs and the underside of her breasts as he pulled her in tighter. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his water-gauzed shirt, but could not sink into him as she wished.

She pulled away slowly reluctantly, watching as his eyes skirted with soft feminine lashes opened to reveal tantalizing cornflower blue irises that made her shiver in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Jack rolled them against the wall so she was the one now trapped against the old and crumbling brick work. "How did you do that?" He asked, his lips a hairbreadth away from her lips.

"I caught one, found out what its weaknesses were and built a weapon to kill it," She said without a smile.

"And the Doctor he helped?" Jack asked wincing as rain water rolled down the back of his neck like misplaced tears.

"No. What he doesn't know I'm capable of can't hurt him." River whispered back. "I'm my own woman."

"I noticed that," he mumbled, tugging and releasing her bottom lip.

"So did he," River smirked.

"I bet it drives him absolutely crazy," Jack said delighted at the prospect of the Doctor travelling alongside a woman as clearly independent and deadly as River Song.

"Oh," River kissed him chastely, "But he loves it," She replied in a smoky, suggestive voice.

"I just bet he does." Jack brought his mouth down to tentatively capture he lips, softly ravishing her as his hand stroked the wet curls from her face and cradled her cheek. She moaned into him at the metallic ting of tongues colliding and waltzing to the brassy percussion of thunder and rain on tin roofs and cobbled roads.

Kissing Jack Harkness was a dizzying affair, no less so because he was learning what she liked. She clutched the collar of his shirt, the stitched protesting as she used it to pull herself up onto her tiptoes and into the kiss.

She slid back down slowly against his front, wiggling her hips a little to make him groan hoarsely into her open mouth, muttering something that sounded like, "You're bloody gorgeous."

His big warm hands found their way between them and brushed over the swell of her hips and the exaggerated dip of her waist with the reverence of someone that understood the value of what they were being allowed to touch.

A moan escaped her as she lent back against the wall for a breath. "Damn corset, can't have a decent kiss without feeling like you're going to pass out," She cursed.

Jack's hands continued with their delicate exploration as his eyes followed on hungrily , his finger brushed the dark fabric covering the under side of her breasts and she gasped, her eyes falling shut as he traced their outline.

He stroked over the fabric tenderly, each gently passing of his hand heated her skin through the cold clingy silk. His fingers caressed her, over and over. She whimpered gently in the back of her throat as she caught sight of her Doctor watching, the wet mop of dark hair unable to hide the dark want in his eyes.

"The cavalry has arrived." River mumbled as the tips of Jack's fingers dipped into her dress to touch her soft rain-dampened skin, the palm of his hand grazing against her hardened flesh as his fingers flexed over the sensitive swell of her breast.

"Jack!" She pushed him away, moaning under her breath as he extracted his hand. "Must be getting on the missus is waiting," she joked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "He's a bit young isn't he?"

"Not in the ways that matter, Sweetie." She took a step away and turned back, "You mustn't tell the Doctor you've met me. I'm his future I'd hate it if you spoiled the surprise."

"I get to meet you again?" He asked rubbing his thumb against his kiss-swollen mouth guiltily.

"Captain, it's the long road for you I'm afraid, but I promise it's worth it," She kissed him slowly, lingering in the warmth of his mouth before seperating with a teasing nip on his lush lower lip.

She skipped round the wooden crates, her shoe's tapping prettily on the uneven cobbles as she danced over a puddle. She patted the broken domed top of the Dalek consolingly before yanking the eye stork free with unexpected ruthlessness and waving it in farewell at Jack.


End file.
